In Plain Sight
by waterdiva2014
Summary: What if the Circle of Cavan's threat to kidnap Cammmie became too much for the Gallagher Academy to handle? What steps would they do to protect her and what lines would they cross?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Preface

"The only way to protect you is to make you a public figure."

"But I love my life the way it is, and if you do that to me I'll never be able to work in the field and live out my legacy."

"It's already decided, you're the new face of Hollywood." The woman handed me an issue of Ok!, Vogue, and Star Magazine- all with my picture on the cover.

"What have you done!" I screamed at her


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Cue the music, and action!" My cranky director yelled into his bullhorn.

I shot my new friend, Sky, a look that said he's-so-annoying. She smiled before she sent me a look that said I-know-right.

It's five forty five am and this morning we're shooting a family scene for the tv drama I am starring in called Trapped in a Lie. It's a soap opera (not literally)/drama about a rich family who has some major issues in trust, being on the right side of the law, and pretty much anything dramatic.

Trustees at Gallagher persuaded my mother that it would be a danger to the rest of the Gallagher Girls' at the Academy for me to be present there since the Circle of Cavan's threats have only increased.

My mother and the trustees agreed it would be better to hide in plain sight.

So that's why I, Cameron Anne Morgan, a CIA legacy and trained pavement artist ended up here, in Hollywood.

I'm the new girl in Hollywood. Reporters and paparazzi swarm me whenever I go outside or leave the new mansion I am living in. The mansion's all part of the cover, or at least says my traitor mother.

Since my life so far has been less than normal and has been full of dramatic events and lies, I surprised everyone by how well I acted as the good-girl of the Parker family who is constantly lied to and ends up heartbroken.

We're shooting the season finale right now, where my bad-girl cousin tells me she is running away and persuades me into helping her escape through the attic window into her boyfriend's waiting arms and they ride off into the growing darkness. **(My version of the fading sunset, haha)**

It's such a sweet plot line I think I might be sick. Where's the action? Where's the excitement?

Sky's line, "I can't do it without you," brings me out of my trance and I recite my lines perfectly.

As my character, 'Lila', 's cousin, 'Char' is about to run away with her boyfriend, who by the way is wanted by the police in the show, I yell "Something doesn't seem right."

"Cut!" My director yells into his increasingly annoying bullhorn.

"Doesn't it seem anti-climactic for Char to get away without anything happening? Where's the action? Where's the excitement?"

My director contemplates my thoughts and calls the writers over. After five minutes he tells us to take the rest of the day off.

Sky runs over to me, "I've got to go but we need to hang out sometime."

"Soon," I promised her and waved goodbye as she ran towards her dressing room.

After changing and I head towards my sleek, red limo. Yes, I said _limo._ I got one when I came to Hollywood and I had it painted red, just to add to my cover as an heiress who likes to stand out.

Yes, my cover legend says Cameron Morgan loves attention. It's been pretty tough getting used to people watching me wherever I go, especially the paparazzi, but I figure it's just part of my training.

_As if, _a voice in the back of my head says. _You'll never be able to do any fieldwork anymore, your face is known more than Macey McHenry's. Your career is over before it started._

My driver, Antonio, came to open the door for me. I got in after thanking him. I sat down and pulled my sidekick out of my purse to check for new messages.

**PrettyastheSunset: Hey Cam! My bf + I wanted 2 invite u 2 a party 2nite! U in?**

I recognized the screen name as Sky's.

**Heiress007: Of course!**

I replied back to Sky. Sky was the first friend I made when I came to Hollywood. When I came, I had to leave all friends and family behind. I tried to leave memories too, because it was sad to think of what I was missing back at GA when I was here acting.

She sent me the name of the club and the time to get there. I got to my house and paparazzi were camped outside the gates.

"Let me out." I told my driver. He looked at me like I was insane and about to be eaten by crocodiles but came around and opened my door.

I stuck one coach shoe out of the door, then the other. I stepped out and was temporarily blinded by flashing cameras.

Twenty 'is it true you're-' questions were fired at me, but I didn't answer any. I just smiled and posed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a suspicious figure vaulting over my high fence.

"Well I would love to stay and answer your questions, but I need to go freshen up and check on Granddaddy." I lied. My cover was that I moved from Virginia and my parents to stay with my sick and dying grandfather and that one of my grandfather's friends discovered me and asked me to act in a new tv drama.

The reporters sighed and shouted me farewells and well wishes. I walked into the gates that were shutting behind me, keeping the reporters out. But also trapping me in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Cammie's PoV

I ran into the house, keeping a wary eye for figures in black like the one I saw vaulting my wall. I had no doubt that the person was a spy. A) for the fact they vaulted my wall and B) my new house has as much security as the GA mansion, if not more and the alarms hadn't been set off yet

I ran into the mansion screaming for anybody, hoping to make enough noise that the paparazzi could hear me and I have their attention so they would hear me scream if something went wrong.

I heard a helicopter, as I ran to the attic and the passage to the roof. I pulled a fun out of the holder hidden around my upper thigh by my black mini skirt.

I reached the roof to see a helicopter starting to fly upwards. I aimed my gun (which had a silencer on it) and started shooting. I made a couple hits on the sides before the helicopter flew out of my range.

I went back down stairs, still wary of attackers and lurkers. The helicopter might not have taken the figures in black.

After a thorough search of the house and reassurance to distraught servants I went up to my suite. I opened the door to see a message on my bed with a stack of book and paper.

_Don't fall behind on your homework._

_~S_

_And by the way I renovated your second closet, enjoy! And __use__ otherwise you'll become rusty._

Solomon. He used my new house as a training op for Gallagher Girls? Urgh! Did the man-! Ugh I can't even form a sentence to describe the lines he crossed and personal bubble invasions I felt.

Wait, my second closet? I looked at the doors leading to it, seeing my clothes thrown carelessly out into the hallway of my suite. _What did he do to my closet?!_ I screamed in my head as I ran to my closet and pulled the doors open.

I gaped, it was a mini gym. There were posters on the walls of all the spy moves and how to learn and do them. There was a 'dummy' leaning against the wall I assumed I am supposed to practice the moves on.

I stalked back to my bedroom part of my suite. How dare they. How dare they try to make me 'keep up with my studies' after they kicked me out, ditched me here, and ruined any chance I have at being a spy in my future life. I grabbed the stack of books and paper and threw them into my new and 'improved' *snort* closet.

I slammed the doors shut and slid down them, tears sliding down my face. Don't they realize what they did to me?

After a good couple minutes I trugged into my shower, trying to forget my problems and stress.

I climbed out of the shower, changed into my new designer wardrobe, and grabbed my Sidekick. I texted my friend Kim and asked her to meet me at the mall for shopping. She agreed immediately and then I texted Sky and told her I couldn't come. She didn't reply which was weird since she always has her Sidekick with her.

I was sorry for canceling on Sky but I needed girl time. Shopping usually took my mind off of my problems.

I ran downstairs to the garage. I jumped into my yellow, convertible Porsche and started down the long driveway. The gates opened to release me into the world.

I slowly drove through the paparazzi, careful not to hit anyone. It's funny, but I had gotten used to the attention they gave me. I sort of needed it.

Being here in Hollywood, with none of my real friends, I felt lonely, the paparazzi quickly made me forget feeling unloved. I loved their attention, when I had time I would pose for them and answer questions. That's the reason my picture was on the cover of most magazines at grocery stores.

I parked my car and strutted towards the first store, BCBG Maxima. I love this store, it has the cutest dresses! I waited for Kim briefly before walking next door to Starbucks and ordering my mocha latte.

"Cam there you are!" Kim said, as she speed walked over to the table I was lounging at. "Sorry I was late." She apologized but I just shook my head.

"Well let's get shopping!" I said with enthusiasm, as we started out. I smirked as I thought to the credit card I was using, the one my mom told me to use for emergencies. Well, payback and revenge might not always come in a punch or a kick; in can come in a bill.

I pulled into the garage and had Fred help my bags up to my suite. I plopped down on my bed, exhausted. Fred let himself out of my suite with a smile and a "goodnight miss."

I walked over to my desk and logged onto my laptop. I stared at the screen as a message popped up.

"Something is seriously not right." I whispered to myself

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't the most exciting but I had to set the stage for future chappies and to tell you how she's spent and adapted to her new life as the new 'princess' of Hollywood.**

**Plus, I can tell you right now it will be more exciting. I just wrote the end chapter, which wont come 4 a bit but it was awesome!!**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
